


Screenshot

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, College AU, Kageyama's abs, Kags is gonna kill him, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, University Student Hinata Shouyou, University Student Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, rip hinata, snapchat au, theyre so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: To be honest, Kageyama had no idea how to use snapchat. Why was there so many filters? What's the point of constantly sending photos? Why do they disappear? He hated it...Until one morning Hinata sent what was quite possibly the cutest selfie to ever grace Kageyama’s eyes. He couldn’t help but screenshot it. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite know that Hinata could see that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 332





	1. SetterSoul9 took a screenshot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendori/gifts).



> SOOO more kagehina!!! Huge thanks to @lavendori on twitter for the idea!!!
> 
> This is probably gonna be a shorter one (~2000 words maybe?) so I'm planning around 3 chapters, hopefully to be finished by later today.

“I am _not_ getting snapchat, Hinata-boke!” Kageyama muttered defensively, clutching his phone in one hand. The other was splayed over Hinata’s chest to hold him back from forcing the inevitable fate upon the setter.

“Please?” He was pulling out all the stops: head cocked to the side, eyes wide and pleading, plush lips in a small pout. And with that, Kageyama caved.

_GreatestDecoy10 sent you a snap._

Really? He thought. Hinata was supposed to be in a lecture. How did he have time to send photos constantly. Kageyama never really liked the idea of Snapchat. Most people send a photo of half their face and nothing else; he was not one of those people.

The two had ended up going to the same university, and eventually opted to dorm together because according to the feisty raven-haired asshole, “People are stupid.” Much to Hinata’s surprise, that didn’t seem to include him. Kageyama opened the app, swiping over to his messages just like Hinata showed him. A long slim finger tapped the little red box, prompting a photo of Hinata to pop up.

Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. The ginger sat somewhere in the back of a lecture hall, hiding behind a stack of books. His fluffy hair was everywhere, sticking out in all directions (honestly, when wasn’t it). He displayed a cheeky smile and casually threw up a peace sign. Dog ears and a nose covered part of his face, adding to the boyish charm he always seemed to radiate.

And that was the first time Kageyama took a screenshot of one of Hinata’s snaps.

_SetterSoul9 took a screenshot!_

Hinata released a hushed giggle from the back of the classroom. Kageyama took a screenshot. Did he even know that Hinata could see that? As flattered as he was, apprehension tumbled in his stomach. Why would he screenshot a picture of Hinata? Did he think Hinata was cu- no. That couldn’t be it, the smaller man reasoned. Although maybe he could test his theory, see if Kageyama returned the passionate feelings he had harboured in secret for so long.

“Phones away please,” the professor ordered from the front of the room. Hinata slipped his phone into his pocket and forced himself to focus on the lecture.


	2. Streaks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streaks don't normally entail nudity or end in masturbation, but here we are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely corrupted this sweet innocent fic...

Kageyama had built up quite the catalogue of photos. He liked to organize Hinata’s selfies by filter in his camera roll. The smaller man often used the dog filter, although Kageyama really liked the one with the hearts more. Unbeknownst to him, Hinata was purposely spamming him with the cutest photos he could take. It had been two days since he got a snapchat, the best two days of his life. Hinata would even sit in the same room as him, making faces at his phone until he got it _just_ right.

“Hinata-boke what the _hell_ is this?!” Kageyama called from his half of the cramped dorm. (Despite there being an attempt to organize their shared room, Hinata’s stuff was everywhere.) The setter’s face was flushed a deep red color, heat radiating from his cheeks. A mirror selfie was displayed on the small screen, a photo of a half-naked, orange-haired spiker with the text “streaks” written in the middle. After the initial shock, he rushed to screenshot it before the beautiful image disappeared forever.

“Streaks, Bakageyama,” Hinata chortled from their bathroom as he stripped down for his post-practice shower. He laughed to himself as his phone lit up with a notification:

_SetterSoul9 took a screenshot!_

The lithe man stepped under the stream of burning water to sooth his overworked muscles. After washing himself, and then standing there doing nothing for a while, Hinata drug himself from the shower and began to dry the wet ginger mop he called hair. Satisfied with the fluffy mess it returned to, he wrapped the damp towel around his waist and departed from the bathroom. Kageyama had replied to his attempt at streaks (which was really just an excuse to send him a sexy picture). Hinata opened their chat as he stepped into the shared room, seeing that Kageyama mistakenly sent the photo in their chat and not as a snap.

“You idiot you gotta send it as a snap for it to-“ Hinata abruptly choked upon seeing what Kageyama had sent. In response to Hinata’s suggestive photo, he sent a shirtless selfie from his bed, presumably while Hinata was wasting hot water.“Streaks?” was displayed over his defined chest. He quickly saved it to the chat before looking up at the still shirtless man before him. “What the hell!”

“What? Did I not do it right?” He asked, his face screwing up in confusion.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt!” Hinata exclaimed.

“You’re not wearing one either!” Both of them seemed to realize the others nudity in that moment. Hinata glared out their small window, watching crows rest on the powerlines. Blue eyes remained focused on the ground, mumbling something about Hinata stripping first.

“I like,” Hinata began. Was this really a good thing to be saying? He was going to expose himself. “The photo. It's-“ He waved his small hands in the air searching for a word to use. Sexy. Hot. Erotic. Going in the spank-bank. Hinata couldn’t find anything to say that wouldn’t make him sound like a perv.

If there was ever a time for Kageyama to spontaneously combust, it would be now. He quickly threw on the nearest t-shirt, rising from his bed to slip on running shoes. His voice broke the tension: “I’m gonna go for a run.”

And with that he left, naïvely wearing one of Hinata’s dirty shirts. Which gave Hinata alone time he didn’t need and _really_ shouldn’t have. Oh, that photo was doing things to his body that he couldn’t help but love.

“Ahhggh!” He flopped face-first onto the twin sized bed, a pillow muffling his groan. Would it really be _that_ bad to jerk off to the photo of Kageyama? Hinata could remember at least a million other times during high school where he lay in his bed at night, one hand wrapped around himself and the other deep inside him, Kageyama’s name on his lips.

“Stupid sexy Bakageyama and his stupid sexy abs!” Hinata whined, rolling onto his back, phone in hand. Another look at the photo, and he could feel himself begin to harden beneath the towel. He palmed himself over the fabric. “That idiot and his stupid muscles and stupid face and lips and oh god-“

How he longed to feel those thin pink lips on his own and wrapped around him. He imagined Kageyama kneeling before him, nose kissing the curly auburn hair at the base of his cock as he took Hinata to the hilt. His fantasies were interrupted by an incoming text.

_ Kageyama Tobio: What do you want for dinner, dumbass _

_ Hinata Shouyou: food. _

Damn Kageyama for disturbing him while he was masturbating. Forget him, that idiot can wait. The smaller man went back to gazing at the phone, imagining all the things he would do with Kageyama if he really did like him back.

Before long, Hinata was balancing himself on one elbow and both his knees, ass protruding into the air with two (not nearly long enough) fingers curled inside him. Kageyama had nice long fingers. He knew this from hours of watching those perfect hands set stupid perfect tosses. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear their door open over the sound of needy moans and breathless panting. His hips jerked with every brush of his prostate, dripping cock desperate for friction. He mewled. “Ka-yama oh- please- so close-”

“Hinata?” The dark-haired man stood at the door. His eyes were wide and confused. Why was his best friend (and roommate) moaning his name with fingers up his ass? And why was he staring at the photo he sent earlier as he did it.

“Wha- Kageyama!” Hinata cried with one last thrust of his fingers. Golden eyes met deep blue ones as the smaller boy spilled his load over his bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O I wonder what Kageyama will say?
> 
> Stay tuned for more!  
> Binary Bastard


	3. Notifications...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streaks defiantly don't entail confessing your love to your best friend, but yet again: Here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna write the whole fic in a day  
> (1 day later)  
> Me: I'm gonna finish this really soon, in the next few hours  
> (1 day later)  
> Me: aw shit, what was I writing again

The two sat side by side on Kageyama’s bed, a solid foot apart. Hinata’s face was burning with shame and embarrassment. Kageyama was going to fucking end his life.

“Why were you-“ Kageyama started.

“Do we have to talk about this?” Hinata interrupted. Tears dripped from his eyes. “Look I’ll move out and find another team to play on and you’ll-“

“Shut up.” Kageyama was nervous. He knew what this meant, knew that Hinata reciprocated the smoldering feelings that consumed him. But he couldn’t help but fear that this was a mistake, or that jerking off while thinking of your teammates was a normal thing. Kageyama was far from normal, but he couldn’t deny that there was times when Hinata popped into his mind while he was, um, doing _things_. Maybe this was a joke! Maybe Hinata knew he was gay and wanted to make fun of him.

“Kageyama, I…” Hinata trailed off. Panic rose in his chest; his fat tears rolled down his cheeks as struggled to catch his breath. “I’m so sorry!”

He didn’t know what he was doing. Two long slim arms slipped around Hinata’s shaking frame, puling him into an embrace. Long fingers slipped through his hair in an attempt to sooth him. There was so many things he should have been saying, but Kageyama couldn’t find the words. Hinata’s breath caught in his throat for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Hinata was still, almost too still. For someone who always seemed to be jumping around, this surprised Kageyama. He sat there completely silent, and then sobbed, “I’ve been in love with you since first year.”

“Shut the fuck up, Hinata-boke.” Kageyama yanked him in closer, Hinata’s tears dampening his shirt. He needed a moment to collect every last bit of courage he owned. Before either of them knew what was happening, the small ginger was pinned to Kageyama’s bed, the lips he fantasised about so many times captured his own in a heated kiss. Svelte hands wandered under his clothes; Kageyama’s palms hot against Hinata’s pale skin. His thin lips sucked mauve marks onto Hinata’s neck as his hands inched lower and lower to grab the other man’s waist. With his hands creeping beneath Hinata’s shorts, Kageyama demanded , “Tell me how much you want this.” 

“Please, Bakageyama!” Hinata whined. His hips arched toward the setter’s touch. He complied, bringing his rapidly hardening member down to meet Hinata’s. They both moaned into each others mouths from the friction.

“I’ve never-“ Kageyama panted, slotting his hips against Hinata’s again. “Never done anything like- oh god fuck Shouyou I feel the same.” He ripped the gingers shirt up over his head with his own following closely behind. He growled between pants and sloppy thrusts, “Why didn’t you tell me you loved me before?”

“You didn’t say anything eith-ah!” Hinata yelped as two of the long fingers he spent so many lonely nights dreaming of slipped down and prodded his hole.

“You were imagining my fingers, yeah?” If the spikers face wasn’t red before it was now.

“Don’t just say things like that!” Those were the last words Hinata muttered before his wish was finally granted. Two lengthy digits slipped into him, mimicking the movements Kageyama had watched him do before.

They spent the night in Kageyama’s bed, which was way two small for two very muscular adult men. The setter curled into Hinata’s chest, exhaustion being to take root in both of them. Hinata kissed him on the forehead, and he mumbled “I love you” over and over again into Kageyama’s raven hair like a mantra.

“I love you too,” Kageyama whispered into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He babbled in a sleepy daze, “Also, did you screenshot that photo of me earlier? I saw it on your phone?”

“Mhhh no. Snapchat sends notifications when you screenshot something,” Hinata grinned into Kageyama’s messy hair, waiting for the inevitable end to the peace they were enjoying.

“It does _**WHAT**_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don't have sex on a twin size bed because it's /SO HARD/
> 
> *insert keysmash here*,  
> Binary Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> With utter hate for snapchat,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
